The purpose of this grant application is to support Mayo Clinic membership in the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG). Mayo Clinic at its three campuses in Rochester, Minnesota; Jacksonville, Florida; and Scottsdale, Arizona has the resources, personnel, facilities, and patient populations to facilitate strong contributions to the research programs of the NCCTG. Among NCCTG members it has the unique capability of conducting pilot studies to provide tolerability/feasibility data on regimens for NCCTG group-wide phase II and III protocols, and adjunctive correlative studies in association with NCCTG cancer treatment protocols through collaboration with laboratory investigators from the Mayo Clinic Comprehensive Cancer Center. The specific aims of this grant proposal are to support the following aspects of Mayo Clinic participation in NCCTG research activities: 1. Patient accrual to group-wide NCCTG cancer treatment protocols 2. Pilot studies to provide background clinical data to justify group-wide NCCTG phase II and III cancer treatment protocols 3. Coordination of adjunctive laboratory-based correlative studies in association with NCCTG cancer treatment protocols.